


【队狼/Scogan】Survive|幸存(探监AU·PWP)

by CarlXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott含冤入狱，Logan受X教授和万磁王的劝说与开导，前去与Scott碰头，期间使用了一些小♂道♂具。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【队狼/Scogan】Survive|幸存(探监AU·PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 不要纠结plot啦这只是个PWP，如果有哪里写的不好请提建议，不要打我！

Scott Summers犯下了无法被原谅的重罪。在这个已经废除死刑的国度，他的最终审判结果是无期徒刑，终身监禁。  
躺在铁床上，Scott出神地望着铁窗外面已经全黑的天空。  
尽管已经过去六个月，但他被捕那天的场景至今还历历在目。  
惊讶和不解还有无尽的愤怒在Logan脸上交织，最终汇聚成一个重重的耳光和无情地推离。  
没人听他的辩解，铁一般的证据就摆在面前，再高明的律师也放弃了会得到的大额酬金，避而远之。

啊。已经六个月没见到Logan了。  
他枕着自己的右手，向着天花板伸出左手，翻来覆去地看了几眼。

“Summers，你的电话！”狱警粗暴的敲门声将他从自己的与世隔绝的小世界中抽离，Scott无奈地起身走向门口，伸出双手准备被戴上手铐，走向专门接电话的房间。  
坐在椅子上，本来关于电话那边的人的无尽猜想在听到声音的一刹那全部烟消云散。  
“嗨。Scott。”

是Logan！  
“嗨。好久不见，Logan。”双手被手铐束缚着，Scott只得双手一起拿着听筒，有太多话想说却又都说不出口。“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？对不起我？”  
“嗯。”  
“去你妈的Scott，老子不用你道歉。说吧，我能帮你什么。我能做什么？我得做什么才能把你从那个鬼地方弄出来。”  
Scott愣了一下，Logan这番话让他有点摸不到头脑。“帮我？”  
“得了吧Scott你我都知道你是被陷害的。我跟Charles谈过了，他说他和Erik一定会鼎力相助。好吧，至于他具体是怎么说服Erik的，我觉得Erik那天的运动不太自然。”

电话那边传来了一阵笑声，Logan看着正在免提的电话，旁边是正在憋笑的Charles和一脸不爽的Erik。  
其实事实和Logan正在讲述的有点出入，比如其实是Charles用了整整六个月来和Logan谈，让他走出心情低谷，转而相信Scott。  
“嗯，Charles已经帮我安排好明天的探监了。如果你有什么话想说就留到那时吧。这个电话信号被Hank处理了一下，监听的人是不会听到我们实际上谈了什么的。电话是有时间限制的，先再见吧。爱你，Scott。”

挂断电话后Scott还沉浸在突如其来的幸福中。连被狱警用异样的眼光扫视，用粗鲁的推搡把他推回了铁门以内都没有阻止他嘴角的笑。  
等待的时间总是异常漫长，吃过早饭晨练结束后又过了一个多小时，狱警才来叫他出去，意外的是这次并没有被狱警戴上手铐。心存疑问的Scott被狱警带到了一个房间前面。

“进去吧。”狱警把门打开，“你有三个小时。”  
Scott疑惑地走进房间，门关上后立刻传来了咔哒的落锁声。

他又一次转头，就看见了正倚靠在墙上的穿着黑色长风衣的Logan。见Logan没有靠近自己的动作，Scott立刻扑向Logan，疯狂地亲吻已经分别六个月的恋人。  
吻了一会儿Scott才发现Logan的不对劲，他退出了Logan的口腔，抬手摸了摸Logan的脸颊，发现它很烫。  
“Logan，你没事吧？是不是生病了？”他关切地问道。  
Logan从牙缝中挤出几个字：“操，老子没事，你他妈去把那个关小一点……”他抬手指了指床上的一个遥控器。  
Scott看了看遥控器，看了看它旁边的一堆“玩具”，又看了看Logan泛红的脸颊，突然明白了一切。Scott把Logan拉到床边，把他抱上床，一把解开他的风衣，意料之中地发现他里面只穿了一条裤子。  
Logan用力抬起上身，右手把看呆了的Scott拉下来和自己继续接吻。“你妈逼，快点。老子为了省时间全都他妈自己搞定了。”他粗暴地解开Scott制服的扣子，脱下后扔到一边，“几个月不见，瘦子又他妈弱了不少嘛。哈哈。”

“等会儿你就知道我弱不弱了，Logan。”Scott嘴角带笑地扒下了Logan的裤子，摸了把他已经硬挺的老二，拍了拍他紧翘的臀部，摸向穴口却被震动棒的把儿挡住了去路。一把将震动棒拉出后，他满意地看见Logan的身体一僵，就又塞了回去。

“瘦子你他妈——”还未说完的话噎在口中，因为Scott摸向遥控器，将震动幅度和频率都调到了最大。  
Logan本可以夺过遥控器然后揍Scott一顿，但临走前Charles施加给他的强烈心理暗示让他没法做到这个，只能随Scott摆布。

Scott把Logan扶起，满意地看着起来时动作迟缓的Logan安静地站立在床位旁边。他坐在Logan面前，轻轻开口：“跪下。”看着Logan不可置信的表情，“为了我。跪下吧。”  
Logan迟疑着跪在Scott面前，抬头看了看正微笑着的Scott，这让他有点出神，毕竟已经整整六个月和这个微笑的主人分别开来。然而颈间突然传来的熟悉触感将他拉回现实，那是Scott为了安抚情绪激动时的Logan惯用的招数。

“干嘛。”他不适地扭头，试图躲开Scott的手，然而显然他会失败。因为他刚一这么想，Charles的暗示就会在他的大脑中炸裂，造成不可预估的猛烈疼痛。所以他最后表现出的行为在Scott眼中只是低下头后轻轻蹭了蹭Scott的手。

哦天哪，真是他妈的见鬼。  
Logan在心里翻着白眼。

Scott抚摸着他脖颈的手滑至肩膀又滑至胸前，拧了两把胸前的点，Logan痛得双眼都被水雾覆盖却还是只能不断挺起胸把自己送到Scott手中。  
老天，这实在是太操蛋了。

“你问我干嘛？我要你吸我，不准用手。”Scott看似冷淡地吐出这句话，Logan瞪大了双眼却也只能膝行上前，把毛茸茸的脑袋贴在Scott的裤裆，用牙和舌头解开Scott裤子的扣，又用牙把拉链一点点拉开。看着已经鼓起的内裤，他犹豫了一下就用牙齿咬住内裤边缘一口拉下，胡茬磨得Scott的阴茎一阵颤栗后，气势凶猛地弹了出来重重地拍在Logan脸颊上。扑面而来的男性气息让他几乎无法喘息。  
照往常来说，Logan特别，特别，特别不喜欢吸Scott的老二，就是因为他不喜欢那股腥膻的“男•性气息”，然而现在，那些不愿意、不喜欢都被抛在脑后，Charles的强烈暗示叫嚣着让他臣服于面前的这个男性，完全地臣服。

震动的频率忽然降低，他抬起头却正对上Scott温柔的凝视与鼓励，于是他轻轻舔舐着柱体，一下一下磨得Scott的耐性几乎要殆尽，就在他张开嘴准备含住Scott巨大的龟头时，Scott又一下子将遥控器的振动频率控制推向顶端，原本不温不火的间歇震动猛地变成用人类无法想象的高速一下下撞击着最脆弱敏感的那一点的凶器，这让Logan原本只是稍微弯着的背一下失去了支撑，而Scott的老二恰好直接顶进了他的口中，深入喉咙。  
他被噎得甚至流出了生理泪水，已经无法摆动颈部来取悦Scott，只能无力地感受着Scott一次次的挺动胯部，感受着前方和后方同时的猛烈侵犯。  
Scott的老二在他嘴中渐渐膨胀，而Logan已经习惯这双方侵犯带来的巨大快感，试图用嘴把Scott吸出来，但Scott没让他如愿。Scott将自己的阴茎从Logan口中猛地抽出，Logan不解地望着Scott却正看见Scott伸手够向那堆“玩具”，拿过口球又将它缚在Logan脑后，他只能无助地舔着口球，涎液从嘴角不断流下，显得淫靡异常。

Scott又一把把他拉上床铺让他跪趴在床上，他的胸部贴着床铺，一边脸颊也贴着，早已坚硬的乳头和粗糙的布料摩擦又带来了巨大的快感，然而这一切都算不上什么，比起Scott一下将还在不停震动的震动棒拉出扔在旁边。嗡嗡声传进Logan的双耳让他无法忽略后穴此刻的空虚。他艰难地转过头看向Scott，而Scott笑了笑后说，“哈哈Logan你知道吗，我一辈子都不会后悔跟你在一起。”然后就将自己的阴茎一插到底。

剧烈的摆动又不同于之前冰冷的钢铁（显然这个震动棒来自于万磁王那个混蛋的“友情赠送”），它有着温度，一下下精准地撞击着体内的腺体，Logan只能从喉咙里含糊地发出断断续续的呻吟声。他的眼睛眯起，感受着后方巨大的快感与被这样虐待而产生的屈辱感带来的无上快感，在自己的阴茎一点没被爱抚的情况下，就完成了射精过程。他的阴茎弹动，可怜兮兮地吐出一股又一股精液。

Scott看了看已经失神的Logan，重重地抽插了几次，射在了Logan的体内。他没有立刻拔出，而是伸手够向一个钢铁制的肛塞，拔出阴茎后立刻将这个大号肛塞塞了进去。这个肛塞上端膨大，肠壁紧紧绞着上端，而下端又很细，等到被操得松弛的穴口回归紧致，想要拔出它基本是个不可能任务。他把口球拆了下来，用纸擦了擦Logan嘴边的涎液，又大概处理了一下Logan的身体。  
他想了想就又在疲惫不堪的Logan的嘴唇上落下一吻，帮他穿好衣物，时间差不多到了。他把偷偷揣进来的之前写的一封信塞进了Logan的风衣兜里面。

Logan小睡了一会儿，醒来之后发现身旁早已没了人影，内心不由得失落，然而后穴传来的奇怪触感却让他只想骂娘。  
去你妈的，瘦子。  
等他摸向自己的风衣兜，一份不同寻常的触感——一封信却让他没那么生气了。  
他起身，只能慢慢移动自己的脚步，一步步走出了监狱。

啧，看来这次要找Erik那个混蛋帮忙把这个鬼东西弄出来了。

*鬼东西：既指肛塞，又指Scott。

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于随缘挂了 我只好放到AO3分享下（掩面）  
> 感谢您的阅读！


End file.
